


A Dense Man

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Plum Blossoms [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Polyamory, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Yachiru relays highly important information to Byakuya: you can love more than one person. You can even love more than one person at the same.He is aware and struggling with both.





	A Dense Man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not profiting from this in any way, shape, or form.

Byakuya rejects even the simplest pleasures that some of his fellow captains partake in: celebrating complete paperwork with excellent sake, demanding a fight, or finding the perfect tree for a nap. Today his current rejection is directed not towards a fellow captain, but the squad eleven lieutenant.

Yachiru circles his desk over and over, a vulture desperate for her next sugar high. Lollipops near either his desk or paperwork are now off limits for the risk of colored spittle and sticky fingers. She should know how to search his sleeves by now, especially with Kenny teaching her. However, he changes the location of her shoo bribe with each visit. She circles once more before sighing dramatically and plopping her chin onto the edge of the desk. 

“You can love more than one person,” she declares. “You can even love more than one person at the same time.”

Her declaration is punctuated with a smile. Her smile is different than her normal hopeful for someone to give her attention, candy, or a sip of sake. 

Byakuya continues with his paperwork, “I am not the appropriate person for giving advice on such things. I must recommend that you avoid Kyrōaku as well.” 

She performs another dramatic sigh, “Kenny was right; you are dense. Well, Kenny said you were a dumbass, but Shun-shun and Ukki said dense was a nicer word.” 

“I would prefer neither word be used, a preference which you may let them know of. Might I enquire, though, what I am dense to?”

“You can love more than one person at the same time. You're in love, Byakki,” she sing-songs. “You don’t have to be scared, though, because they both love you back.” 

Her gleeful, teasing expression morphs into a hopeful one. Her smile twists into a knowing grin as she reaches over the desk and squeezes his wrist with cool, sticky fingers, 

“Nana will keep Shun-shun from saying too much and Ukki won’t say anything. I warned Kenny: say anything and no fighting anyone for a month. You should tell them, though. Now – could I have my treat?”

Byakuya dismisses her with a wave of his hand and instructions to follow a lollipop waving servant. But he waits for her excited skip and bounces to fade into silence before asking for increased security. He waits for her giggling to shift into muffled humming before he wipes his wrist and resumes his paperwork. 

-

A stranger viewing his relationship with Renji and Rukia would likely recall him as being apathetic and frigid unless the situation somehow benefited him. However, their close friends, his fellow captains, and even the lieutenants were sharper in their observational skills. No, he was no fool in his feelings. Renji and Rukia give him no opportunities for such a thing. 

Renji arrives as a strange boy who managed to claw his way from the Rukon District. Everyone is competition. His assets include a temper which hovers between dangerous and downright hideous, ever-present scowl, and tattoos. He could remain a strange boy and some demand that he does remain a strange boy.

Rukia loans him clothing and ignores his howling while she attempts to fix the worst snarls and tangles. Her reflexes improve more through doing his hair than through class. A few polite servants ignore their appalling behavior: sleeping in the gardens and sneaking kisses when they think no one else can see. 

His ever-present scowl and temper dissolve into nervous joy. Renji loves her without thinking, without trying and she does the same. 

Byakuya begins an observer and intends on remaining as such. Except she pulls them together. Neither will discuss their surrogate family. Instead, she rebuilds them. No, he isn’t a fool in his feelings. 

-

Nanao opens the door before he can change his mind. Her hair is down, eyes bleary with exhaustion and the beginning of a buzz. Her shoulders hunch toward her bright pink ears, scrunching tighter and tighter with every throaty laugh that spills out the front door. Byakuya picks a spot over her shoulder, sparing both further embarrassments. 

“Is Captain Ukitake available? I would like to have a discussion with him.” 

Her ears lose their pink flush. She nods and disappears, reappearing moments later, lugging an obviously drunk Captain Kyōraku along. 

Ukitake appears somewhat bashful; exchanging the sake for tea despite his insistence that it's unnecessary. 

“I should’ve sensed their spiritual pressure,” he apologizes. “Lieutenant Kusajishi’s visit from this morning has left me distracted, though.” 

His bashful expression becomes sympathetic and understanding, “Loving another is certainly no sin. Loving more than one person is no sin either, especially when everyone is aware, communicating, and open.” 

Awareness, communication, and openness do not care when the family name carries such weight. Loving more than one person feels like more than simple sin. 

“Does no one consider it greedy?” 

“I’ve encountered varying ideas and thoughts. Yes, some do consider it greedy – you must consider their age and experience, though. Others have a genuine curiosity; however, their questions can be intrusive,” he pauses, his expression turning serious. “You mustn’t avoid them, Byakuya. Avoidance will only cause them worry: did we do something to cause offense? It will only cause hurt.” 

“Might I ask how Captain Kyōraku announced his feelings?” 

“Must everyone assume that Shunsui announced his feelings first?” 

-

Byakuya refrains from remarking on their table manners. It earns him nothing save for the occasional sorry before they return to their food. Tonight, Renji and Rukia actually pause and look at one another rather than simply grabbing for seconds. 

“I got the paperwork turned in on time, right?” Renji asks. “I know that look. It either means the paperwork is late or the old man called an unexpected captains meeting.” 

Rukia nods her agreement, “This is your version of worried.” 

His throat feels thick and his stomach clenches, “I received a visit from Lieutenant Kusajishi. I was informed that you may love more than one person. It's even possible to love more than one person at the same time.” 

A hush settles over dinner. Renji sighs and shakes his head, “How much trouble will I get in for calling you stupid?” 

Rukia shushes him and reaches across the table, grabbing his wrist and squeezing firmly. Her too-long sleeve threatens to drop into the food. Renji watches them with a smirk beginning to form at the corners of his lips. 

“You certainly aren’t very subtle, Byakuya.” 

“You’re both too subtle.” 

Renji reaches over and covers her hand with his, “Hey, we were never subtle. You just didn’t read the signs.” 

Rukia shushes their tempers with a quick elbow dig into his side, “We can discuss the signs now.”

**Author's Note:**

> A series, Plum Blossom will focus on family and fluff as readers follow Byakuya, Renji, and Rukia raising their daughter. I might sprinkle in the occasional angst, sex, and whatever else the muse decides! 
> 
> I have these ideas as of right now: Renji working his way through telling his friends of the relationship; five rude questions the family faces in their pregnancy plus the one chill question; and the Shinigami Women's Association learns the dangers of attempting to photograph the Abarai-Kuchiki daughter without permission - alternatively titled: paparazzi 2.0


End file.
